Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Sama-sama pencuri, memiliki sayap aneh berwarna Hitam dan putih. Terborgol bersama dan untuk mendapatkan kuncinya mereka harus melawan para polisi! Permohonan maaf untuk SasuHina Lovers. Republished


**Pairing :** SasuHina slight ShikaIno

**Rate :** T-Semi M

**Genre :** Fantasy, Crime and Romance

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC, Ide pasaran, Terima flame dalam bentuk akun terdaftar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil © Lady Fergie11**

Inspirated by

**D.N Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading readers!**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap ke luar jendela, melihat banyak orang yang sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan dengan tatapan iri.

Aku iri karena mereka memiliki sayap berwarna abu-abu indah tidak seperti diriku yang tidak memiliki sayap sama sekali.

Ayah pernah bilang jika usiaku sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun maka sayap itu akan muncul. Tapi saat ini umurku sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun tidak ada kemunculan sayapku akan tumbuh.

Aku meraba punggung putihku yang terekspos. Aku ingin memiliki sayap juga. Terbang bebas di angkasa bersama teman-teman dan seorang kekasih, melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam juga matahari bersinar terang.

Aku di kucilkan oleh penduduk kota _New York_ _City_ karena di kira gadis aneh yang tidak memiliki sayap. Mereka menimpukiku dengan kerikil setiap kali aku berjalan-jalan keliling kota.

Sungguh menyedihkan dan aku tidak perduli dengan itu.

Aku di sini untuk bertahan hidup bukan untuk di sukai oleh penduduk.

Aku bangkit dari duduk dengan langkah pelan aku berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil pakaian terusan berwarna hitam yang menempel ketat di tubuh mungilku serta masker hitam.

"Waktunya _Lavender Angel_ beraksi."

**.**

**:: Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil ::**

**.**

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap, tubuhku menempel ketat di dinding museum _New York_ memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang melirik ke sana ke mari penuh waspada.

Aku tersenyum angkuh di balik masker hitam seraya menunduk mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil, mengnimang-nimang kerikil di tanganku sebelum melempar tepat mengenai kepala gadis itu.

Sakura meringis kecil sambil mengambil kerikil tepat di tumit sepatunya, "Siapa yang melempar kerikil ke arahku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura mengambil pistol, siaga satu bila ada kemunculan _Lavender Angel _atau _Onyx Devil._. Ia berteriak sedikit keras, "_Answer me_!"

Aku mengambil sapu tangan berbentuk kotak biru tua, membubuhinya dengan obat tidur.

Saat Sakura berbelok ia terkejut melihatku sedang berdiri santai. Sakura segera mengarahkan moncong pistol namun dengan cepat aku berdiri di belakangnya dan memelintir tangan Sakura, "Akh … Lepaskan aku … Hmmphh!"

Sebelum Sakura berteriak kencang aku sudah menutup mulut cerewet sang gadis dengan sapu tanganku.

Perlahan mata emerald Sakura berkunang-kunang, seluruh otot tubuhnya lemas. Pistol yang di pegangnya terjatuh perlahan ke tanah berlapis salju menimbulkan suara dentuman kecil.

Aku mengerti dari gerakan tubuh Sakura sepertinya obat itu sudah berkerja. Perlahan aku melepas cengkraman pada tangannya, seketika tubuh Sakura ambruk kehilangan kekuatan, terjatuh dengan posisi miring menghadap kakiku.

Aku melepas perlahan seragam Sakura dan menngambil tas kecil yang kubawa untuk persiapan, berisi pakaian bersih wanita serta alat untuk menyamar, ukuran tubuh kami hampir sama.

Aku memakaikan bajuku pada Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sekarang ia memakai baju putih polos panjang sampai siku di padukan dengan celana jeans hitam panjang selutut serta jaket tebal agar dia tidak kedinginan.

Setelah aku juga berganti pakaian, Aku mengambil kaleng berbentuk tabung berisi cat rambut, menyemprotkan pada rambut indigoku serta memakai kontak lensa pada mata lavenderku.

Sekarang aku sudah menyamar menjadi Sakura meski tidak memiliki sayap abu-abu sepertinya. Aku akan buat alibi dengan alasan sayapku sedikit bermasalah.

"_Lavender Angel_ siap beraksi."

**.**

**:: Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil ::**

**.**

Mataku melirik penuh waspada saat memasuki museum. Kemungkinan ada penjaga lima puluh persen karena bukan hanya aku saja yang mengincar guci _YinYang_ tapi rival terberatku pria bermata onyx, bersayap aneh yaitu hitam dengan sorotan mata tajam begitu menusuk hatiku. _Onyx Devil_.

Aku berhenti berjalan saat melihat sebuah tembok putih besar. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung. Seingatku guci itu berada tepat setelah patung telanjang Tsunade tapi kenapa tidak ada?

Aku berbalik menuju pintu masuk, sepertinya aku harus menanyakan pada komandan polisi yang bertugas sekarang.

Sungguh menyebalkan.

Setelah keluar aku berjalan menuju seorang gadis pirang kuncir kuda sedang berbincang pada pemuda berambut kuncir satu seperti nanas. Ino Yamanaka dan Shikamaru Nara.

Begitu sampai aku membungkuk hormat seraya berkata sedikit tegas meski sedikit sulit, "Komandan Ino. Saya Haruno Sakura melapor, bagian utara aman. Tidak ada kemunculan _Lavender Angel_."

Ino dan Shikamaru menangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan perubahan sikap sahabat merah jambunya itu.

"Kepalamu terbentur ya? Bicaramu formal sekali jidat!" Ujar Ino menegakkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi membungkuk.

Aku hampir saja lupa jika Ino dan Sakura sangat berteman akrab bahkan mereka memiliki panggilan sayang yaitu _Forehead_ untuk Sakura dan _Pig_ untuk Ino.

Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan kalimat kasar itu. Yah … sekali lagi ini untuk rencana agar berjalan mulus, "Ak-aku hanya se-sedang meng-mengetesmu sa-saja Ino-_Pig_."

Ino menyentil hidungku pelan sambil berkata penuh jengkel, "Dasar, kupikir kau sudah berubah _Forehead_."

Hanya Shikamaru saja terkejut atas perubahan sikap Sakura yang berujar sedikit kaku terdengar di telinganya, masih bersikap malas seperti biasa Shikamaru mempehatikan tubuh Sakura palsu hingga tertuju pada punggung istri sahabatnya itu.

"Mana sayapmu Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru menunjuk punggungku dengan dagu.

Aku tahu pasti mereka akan menanyakannya juga. Aku bersikap biasa sambil meraba punggungku, "A-ano … Itu ka-karena ta-tadi sa-sayapku ter-tertusuk da-dahan pohon. Ka-kau ta-tahulah, di sa-sana banyak akar pohon. Lagipula se-sekarang musim di-dingin."

Ino manggut-manggut setuju, "Biar kulihat _Forehead_."

Aku menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban penolakkan.

Shikamaru semakin menatap tajam padaku seraya berjalan mendekat, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Aku dan Ino terkejut mendengar ucapan tegas Shikamaru. Dia memang tidak bisa di remehkan!

"Kau ini bicara apa Shika? Jelas-jelas dia Sakura," Ino membelaku sambil menjewer telinga Shikamaru. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aduh … Aku hanya bertanya Ino!" Bantah Shikamaru memegangi tangan Ino yang sedang menjewernya.

Ino menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum melepas jewerannya dan tersenyum manis padaku, "Jadi, jidat kau ke sini hanya untuk melapor saja? Lebih baik pergi sana jangan ganggu kami berdua."

"Ak-aku ha-hanya ingin ber-bertanya di mana guci _YinYang_?" Tanyaku menahan tawa saat melihat pipi Shikamaru merona tipis.

Ino berdecak pinggang, "Makanya jangan pacaran terus dengan Naruto! Kan sudah di beritahu saat di kantor kemarin."

Aku tersenyum canggung sambil mengangguk lemah.

Sungguh sandiwara menyebalkan.

Ino tersenyum puas dan berkata tegas, "Guci itu berada di lantai atas paling ujung dekat lukisan monalisa Jiraiya."

Aku tersenyum singkat sebelum berlari riang menuju dalam gedung, "Terima kasih Ino! Aku akan menemui Naruto."

"Dasar pengantin baru," Ino terkikik geli sebelum menatap jengkel Shikamaru, "Apa maksudmu menghina sahabatku?"

"Merepotkan," Jawab Shikamaru malas.

**.**

**:: Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil ::**

**.**

Aku berjalan riang, senyum manis tidak pernah hilang dari wajahku. Seketika wajahku cerah melihat sesuatu yang sedari tadi kucari berdiri kokoh dengan kaca putih transparan beberapa meter dariku.

Akhirnya aku bisa mendahului _Onyx Devil_ itu dan akan kuperlihatkan siapa yang tertawa malam ini.

Aku hendak menyentuh tombol sandi namun terintrupsi suara cempreng di belakangku.

'Sial!'

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto membalikkan tubuhku.

Sial, sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak pernah berpihak padaku hingga harus terus berhadapan pada para polisi itu. Kalau begini bisa-bisa _Onyx Devil_ mendahuluiku.

Aku tersenyum palsu melepas tangan yang bertengger di bahuku, "A-aku ha-hanya sedang patroli ke sini mu-mungkin sa-saja _Lavender Angel_ dan _Onyx Devil_ su-sudah be-berada di sini."

Aku terkejut saat Naruto melingkarkan tangan tannya pada punggungku dengan seringai seksi di mataku, "Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?"

Itu adalah hal gila yang pernah kudengar bersenang-senang saat bekerja. Yang benar saja!

Aku tengah sibuk dengan acara melamun yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranku saat bibirnnya mendarat di bibirku. Aku tidak sempat memukul atau mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh.

Aku masih memberontak minta di lepaskan namun sulit sekali. Sekarang aku mengakui jika pria lebih hebat di banding wanita dalam kekuatan tapi dalam ranjang kurasa tidak.

Hinata masih memberontak minta di lepaskan, saat itu juga Naruto mengambil sesuatu di celana hitamnya. Sebuah suntikan kecil dengan cairan berwarna putih susu. Segera saja ia mengarahkan suntikan itu pada leher jenjang Hinata.

Mata emeradku terbelalak saat merasakan sesuatu seperti menggigit leherku. Aku mendorong kuat-kuat hingga Naruto mundur beberapa langkah tapi anehnya dia tidak terjatuh.

Aku meraba leher bagian kanan, merasakan sesuatu yang panjang menancap tepat di urat leherku. Segera saja aku melepasnya, menatap sebuah suntikan kecil dan beralih kepada Naruto yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada, "Ap-apa ini? Apa yang kau sun-suntikan padaku?"

Naruto memandang guci YinYang dengan seringai sulit di artikan, "Kau tebak saja sendiri."

Nafasku mulai terengah-engah, pandanganku mulai memudar, tubuhku ambruk di dinginnya lantai dengan posisi miring seperti Sakura. Pemikiranku mulai melantur kemana-mana.

"Pe… lemah … syaraf?" Tanyaku dengan nafas tidak beraturan.

Naruto diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku melainkan dia mencengkram leher tannya hingga robek menampakkan rambut biru dongker _style _emo.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang punggung besarnya. Yang kutahu dia menyamar juga.

Sasuke mengambil masker berwarna hitam serta sarung tangan hitam juga, "Untuk ukuran seorang polisi, kau terlalu lemah," Sasuke memakai masker hitam sambil berbalik menatapku sambil menggeram seksi, "err … melakukan _Deep kiss_ memang mengasyikkan."

Aku terkejut saat melihat mata onyx kelam itu dengan cepat aku membuang muka melihat bibirnya yang tertutup masker, sungguh aku tidak mau melihat saingan rivalku. _Onyx Devil_.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah yang sedikit memar karenanya. Justru apa yang kulakukan membuat Sasuke tertawa sambil menunduk, "Kau menatapku seolah menginginkannya lagi. Benar begitu?"

Kurasakan pipiku mulai menjalar panas. Pasti aku merona merah sekarang. Aku memang wanita yang mudah merona pada pria.

"Kita selesaikan nanti di ranjang, tentu saja setelah kau bercerai. _Cherry_." Ejek Sasuke memakai sarung tangan hitam.

'Apa dia bilang? _Cherry_? Aku ini _Lavender Angel_!' Teriakku dalam hati.

Sasuke menekan tombol begitu cepat sampai aku bingung apa yang di tulisnya. Terdengar suara kecil juga tombol itu bersinar menjadi hijau, kaca pelindung terbuka perlahan ke atas dan menghilang di atap.

Sring.

Sebuah laser berwarna merah mengelilingi tubuh guci itu. Tidak perlu bertanya aku tahu apa itu sebuah alarm jika terkena laser itu.

Sasuke perlahan namun pasti, mengulurkan tangan menuju bagian tengah guci berukuran kecil itu. Senyum penuh kemenangan tidak pernah pudar di balik maskernya.

Aku berdiri sekuat tenaga meski tubuhku seperti orang lumpuh, berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju _Onyx Devil_.

Setelah cukup dekat aku menubruk tubuh, memegangi tangannya. Dia terbelalak maju beberapa langkah sampai perut ratanya membentur tiang putih penyangga guci _YinYang_.

Syut.

Krakk.

Sasuke menoleh kesal padaku, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kalau ak-aku ti-tidak mend-mendapatkannya, ka-kaupun tidak," Jawabku mengelus dada.

Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas, "Aku harus pergi dari sini."

Sasuke hendak berlari tapi anehnya tubuhku juga ikut terseret dengan tangan terjulur ke depan.

Sasuke juga merasakan seperti membawa benda berat padahal ia tidak mengambil guci itu, dengan kesal ia menoleh pada tangan kanannya yang terjulur ke belakang.

Aku dan Sasuke terbelalak melihat sebuah borgol aneh berbentuk kotak mengikat kami berdua.

Aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan cukup lama.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kita terborgol!"

**.**

**:: Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil ::**

**.**

"Sial! Sial! Mereka sudah di dalam!" Teriak Ino kesal.

Shikamaru menoleh malas pada kekasihnya itu sambil tetap berlari, "Sudah kubilang kan? Tadi itu Sakura palsu. Merepotkan."

Ino memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan membunuh, "Diam!"

"Merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

Semua polisi yang mengikuti Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala.

**.**

**:: Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil ::**

**.**

Srakk.

Aku terpesona melihat sayap hitam Sasuke yang sudah membentang lebar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Satu kata indah, meski berwarna hitam namun begitu menakjubkan seperti bercahaya.

"Hei, cepat bentangkan sayapmu." Perintah Sasuke.

Aku berhenti melamun dan tertunduk lesu, "A-aku ti-tidak memiliki sayap _Onyx Devil_."

Sasuke hendak berujar namun terpotong oleh ucapan para polisi di ambang pintu.

"Itu dia! _Lavender Angel_ dan _Onyx Devil_ angkat tangan kalian."

Aku dan Sasuke kini di kelilingi oleh polisi bersenjata lengkap hanya di belakang kami terdapat sebuah kaca jendela begitu besar.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan seraya berkata sepasrah mungkin, "Oh, nona cantik aku tertangkap …"

Tidak dapat di pungkiri jika pipi Ino merona merah membuat Shikamaru naik darah dan menarik pelatuk pistol.

Dor!

Prang!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shika!" Teriak Ino mencengkram kerah seragam Shikamaru.

Aku terbelalak melihat Sasuke limbung, tubuhnya mengenai kaca hingga pecah dan terjatuh! Ya, terjatuh atau terjun bebas!

Dengan gaya slow motion Hinata ikut terjatuh perlahan setelah sebisa mungkin menahan beban tubuh Sasuke. Namun dia hanya seorang wanita mana bisa menahan berat tubuh seorang pria. Akhirnya Hinata terjun bebas bersama Sasuke.

"Kyaa …" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin, bodohnya aku jika terborgol bersama otomatis aku juga ikut terjun bebas.

Aku berusaha menutup mulut tapi tidak bisa akibat angin musim dingin terus memaksaku untuk membuka mulut. Rambut merah jambuku berkibar-kibar cepat layaknya kincir angin.

'Oh, Tuhan apa aku akan mati?' Ujarku dalam hati

Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan terbang menjauhi museum.

Eh?

Aku tidak merasakan angin menerpa wajahku lagi dengan takut-takut aku membuka mata emerald dan terbelalak saat Sasuke menggendongku menembus gelapnya malam.

"Kita beruntung dengan kecemburuan pria nanas itu." Ujar Sasuke terdengar mengejek.

"Ke-kenapa kau me-menolongku?" Tanyaku melingkarkan tangan di sekitar leher putihnya.

"Kita terborgol," Jawabnya singkat, "ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Aku mendongak menatapnya, saat ini mata onyx itu begitu lembut tidak tajam seperti biasa mungkin karena efek sinar rembulan di samping kanan kami membuat aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku begitu membencinya. Aku berujar pelan, "Aku sendiri tidak ta-tahu."

"Kau tidak dinginan?"

"Sedikit," Jawabku masih pelan.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya membuat tubuhku sedikit terangkat sedikit. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sinar rembulan.

Aku tidak tahu seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatiku. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang.

"Coba kau lihat ke bawah _Lavender Angel_." Ujar Sasuke terdengar seperti perintah.

Aku menunduk dan ternganga melihat pemandangan di bawah. Cahaya lampu rumah serta gedung penduduk kota _New York _begitu indah seperti bintang bersinar berkedip-kedip.

"Indah sekali, aku baru tahu jika terbang begitu mengasyikkan." Ujarku tanpa sadar.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke ikut menatap ke bawah.

"Kau tidak ter-terluka akibat te-tembakan tadi?" Tanyaku memandang tubuh Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tidak. Aku langsung jatuh seakan-akan terkena," Jawabnya masih memandang ke bawah.

_Onyx Devil_ memang pintar.

Oh, Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku? Pria bermata onyx ini mau membawaku kemana? Kami terbang perlahan menembus gelapnya malam.

Hanya satu hal yang aku syukuri yaitu untung saja salju tidak turun saat ini.

**.**

**:: Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil ::**

**.**

Brakk!

"Sial mereka kabur!" Ino menggebrak mobil patrolinya kasar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kupikir tadi tembakanku tepat mengenai sasaran." Ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Hoam, sial sekali si _Onyx Devil_ membiusku dengan obat tidur," Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kap mobil, "dia tidak berani melawan Namikaze Naruto ini … Hoamm …"

Ino menoleh kesal pada Naruto dan Shikamaru, "Ini semua salah kalian!"

"Kenapa mesti aku?" Tanya Shikamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "bukannya itu salah kau, yang sudah tertipu sama _Lavender Angel_?"

Mata Ino melotot, mencubit kencang pinggang Shikamaru membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

Semua hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah pasangan itu.

"Cepat cari Sakura!" Perintah Ino.

"Baik."

**.**

**:: Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil ::**

**.**

Tidak berapa Hinata tertidur di pelukan Sasuke karena udaranya begitu sejuk membuat rasa kantuknya semakin tidak bisa di tahan.

Sasuke sepertinya juga tampak kelelahan terlihat dari kantung matanya menebal. Padahal ia tidak pernah kelelahan jika terbang mungkin berat badan tubuh Hinatalah yang membuatnya cepat lelah.

Sasuke menyingkap poni Hinata perlahan agar dia tidak bangun. Dengan hati-hati ia mengecup pelan kening Hinata sedikit lama sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

**.**

**:: Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil ::**

**.**

Sasuke turun perlahan tepat di depan rumah kecil berwarna putih pudar, merapatkan sayapnya dan jalan perlahan menuju pintu. Ia hendak memutar kenop pintu tapi ada Hinata tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya.

Dengan berat hati ia menggucang pelan bahu Hinata, "Bangun, kita sudah sampai."

"Nggh …" Hinata memijit keningnya, "Onyx Devil kita dimana?"

"Tempat untuk melepas borgol ini," Jawab Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Hinata.

"Eh? Memangnya ada?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke memutar kenop pintu.

Di dalam rumah hanya terdapat sebuah toko kecil berisi senjata lengkap tertempel di setiap dinding hanya ada satu orang yang menjaganya, wanita bercepol dua tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Tenten bisakah kau membuat kunci ini." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Tenten menganalisis borgol yang mengikat SasuHina(?) lalu tersenyum manis pada mereka, "Butuh waktu sekitar satu bulan untuk membuatnya."

"Biasakah kau mempercepatnya." Desak Sasuke.

"Tidak. Lagipula kalian bisa mencurinya di polisi kan?" Tanya Tenten santai.

"Dari ma-mana kau ta-tahu?" Kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

Tenten menoleh pelan pada Hinata, " Nona, aku ini lebih berpengalaman di banding dirimu."

Hinata diam menggigit bibir bawah.

"Berada di mana kunci itu?" Tanya Sasuke

Pusat kepolisian. Berada di tengah pantai miami tempat di kelilingi ikan hiu putih tinggal, Sasuke," Jawab Tenten, "sebenarnya dulu itu adalah tempat penjara kelas kakap di tahan di sana agar mereka tidak kabur tapi di ubah kembali sebagai markas polisi."

Hinata ternganga mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Tenten hanya Sasuke saja yang menyeringai.

"Tenten buat saja kuncinya. Kami pergi." Ujar Sasuke berbalik berjalan keluar rumah.

"Siap bos."

"Siapa komandannya?" Tanya Sasuke di ambang pintu.

"Tsunade," Jawab Tenten, "selamat bersenang-senang."

Blam.

**.**

**:: Lavender Angel and Onyx Devil ::**

**.**

"Onyx Devil ap-apa kau yakin?" Tanyaku ikut membereskan perlengkapan untuk pergi.

"Hn. Panggil saja Sasuke," Jawabnya masih sibuk memasukan perlalatan ke tas hitam ukuran sedang.

"Ta-tapi di sana ada hiu putih Sasuke, aku takut." Ujarku meremas tas hitam erat.

"Kan ada aku." Kali ini Sasuke menatapku, "aku akan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu."

Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan membentangkan sayapnya, "Persiapan selesai. Ayo pergi."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ke arahku, aku terdiam beberapa lama sebelum dengan takut-takut membalas uluran tangannya. Ia menggendongku lagi ala _bridal style_.

"Seharusnya kau memiliki sayap." Ujar Sasuke mengambil tas hitam di tanah.

"Sasuke ce-cepat pergi sa-saja." Ujarku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Aku sedikit kesal dan sakit hati saat dia menanyakan sayapku. Aku sudah beruntung di beri hidup meskipun aku sangat ingin memiliki saya juga.

"Hn. Ayo bersenang-senang."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan menanti kami nanti tapi jika bersama Sasuke aku tenang. Aku akan tunjukan aksi _Lavender Angel_. Yah, tentu saja …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fergie's Note :**

**Fic ini saya publish ulang karena chap 2 bukan saya yang publish melainkan mantan pacar saya. Kami memang collab, pas pembuatan chap 2 s/d 5 ada di laptop 'dia' saya lupa buat menghapusnya saat putus.**

**Waktu SH di batu karang memang saya yang buat, sisanya 'dia' di ubah jadi sad ending, membashing Hinata, kegagapan yang amat berlebihan dll**#uring-uringan

**Maaf urusan pribadi saya malah berdampak di Ffn,** **saat menghapus chap 2 malah chap 1 juga ikut ke hapus** T^T **untuk periview chap 2 saya belum lihat sama sekali, jika ada yang flame karakter Hinata saya ga tahu menahu tentang itu, tapi saya rasa ada**#maaf

**Fic ini ibaratkan Sasuke sebagai Dark. M dan Hinata sebagai Hikari. Sayap Hinata belum muncul nanti saya umpetin***?*** dulu. Sasuke sudah memiliki perasaan sama Hinata nanti saya jelaskan.**

**Apdet fic ini bakal lama sebab saya harus memenuhi undangan DMAC SasuHina dan NaruSaku belum lagi kerja sama les Jepang yang terus numpuk di meja makan***?*

**Saya udah ngomong bakal bikin fic DMAC**#nunjuk-nunjuk yang ngundang saya*di tabok*

Huge and Kisses,

Lady Fergie11.


End file.
